This disclosure relates to mechanisms and methods for precision alignment of segmented mirrors of an optical system, during both initial calibration and during use.
Some optical systems are designed to be physically smaller for storage or delivery than in use, to minimize the system's logistical footprint while maximizing the system performance. To achieve more compact configurations, optical elements (such as mirrors) may be physically moved closer to each other for storage than in use. In the storage position, the elements do not need to be held with optical precision, instead the elements are placed for minimum volume and safekeeping. During use, the elements would be deployed to the final precise configuration of the telescope and retained therein, or allow multiple movements between storage and use configurations, or both.
Some optical systems are designed to be delivered in a compact, stowed configuration, and expanded to an operational configuration. The accuracy required for the positioning between components for optical performance is on the order of a thousandth of an inch. If a single optical component, such as a primary mirror, is composed of multiple physical segments (referred to as child members), the accuracy of positioning relative to one another required is on the order of a millionth of an inch.